Maman, on s'aime
by louw
Summary: OS twincest sur Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel. super résumé eh oui je sais, mais l'OS je pense est meilleur


**Mon premier OS yaoi-twincest sur Tokio Hotel.**

**Pas de lemon dans celui-là mais dans le prochain oui **

**Vous aimez ,vous lisez, vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas. Ce n'est que de la fiction après tout...**

Des cris, les larmes d'une mère, une porte qui claque, un bruit sourd, le silence ...

_Flash back_

Un garçon rentre chez lui, enlève ses chaussures, monte un escalier qui mène à une chambre et pose sa main sur la pognée.  
Curieusement il hésite, lui qui est si volontaire d'habitude .

Mais laissez-moi vous décrire ce garçon : grand, élancé, les cheveux noir ébène constellés de mèches blanches, ses yeux chocolats étaient cerclés de noir. A ses doigts, on pouvait voir briller des bagues argent, tribales ou gothiques c'était selon . Des vêtements sombres, près du corps, laissant parfois apercevoir son tatouage étoile sur son aine. On le disait androgyne, efféminé, gay aussi ...  
Ces remarques ne l'atteignirent d'abord pas, mais une découverte fit tout remonter à la surface : un secret le rongeait depuis des mois déjà, il le hantait. Ses sentiments le détruisaient jour après jour.

Comment était-il tombé tomber amoureux de son frère ?  
Pourquoi son jumeau ?  
_Je vous laisse en imaginer la raison ..._

Il poussa la porte et regarda dans la chambre . Son regard se figea sur une silhouette repliée dans la pénombre naissante : son jumeau, sa moitié, son double, son âme sœur, son amour, son Tom . Il s'approcha silencieusement, s'assit à ses côtés et posa la tête sur son épaule rassurante. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence et le calme environnant.

Son dreadé de frère, lui, se posait beaucoup de questions. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait bien que son jumeau s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui mais il en ignorait la raison. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble qu'il les croyait inséparables . Mais c'était peut être aussi ses épreuves qui avaient donné naissance à cette profonde attirance qu'il ressentait pour Bill.

_Oui, car même s'ils ne le savaient pas, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Quand la vérité allait-elle éclatée ? Patience mes amis, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ..._

Tom secoua légèrement son frère qui commençait à s'endormir. Il lui pris la tête entre ses mains, plongea son regard noisette dans celui de son jumeau et lui dit doucement :

Bill, mon ange, dis-moi ce qui t'arrives je t'en prie ! Depuis des mois je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu t'éloigne de moi. Tu souffres . Je souffre. Où est notre amitié ? Où est notre complicité ?

Où es-tu ? se demanda-t-il tout bas pour ne pas que Bill l'entende.

Celui-ci sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elles coulèrent lentement, brûlantes, amères, tristes, amoureuses aussi ...

Oh non Tom, je ne m'éloigne pas de toi ! Je m'accroche fort à toi, à notre lien, à nous ...  
Mais je n'y arrive plus, je craque . Regarde-moi Tom !!

Il passa sa main sous le menton de son homologue et le releva doucement. Lorsqu'il vit son visage ruisselant, son cœur se serra, le torturant dans ce silence maintenant devenu pesant .  
Tom leva les yeux et les noya dans ceux de son miroir, qui commença :

Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive ? Très bien je vais tout te dire, mais ne m'interromps pas.  
Je t'aime voilà Tom, je t'aime . Je suis amoureux de toi. Tu m'obsèdes le jour, la nuit . Quand je ferme les yeux le soir c'est ton image que je vois. Mon cœur s'emballe chaque fois que je t'aperçois. Je rougis au moindre de tes regards ...  
Tu es tout pour moi Tom, je t'aime tant !! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi : je mourrais même pour toi mon cœur ...  
Vas y ris, moque-toi de moi, mais ne me rejette pas je t'en supplier, je ne le supporterais pas !

A cet instant, ce fut le cœur de Tom qui manqua un battement. Il crut qu'il allait exploser de bonheur. On pouvait voir des étoiles briller dans ces yeux. L'euphorie s'empara de lui, il s'approcha de Bill. Aucun des deux ne répondaient plus de rien...

Ils se fixaient toujours, leurs regards de braise se noyant l'un dans l'autre. Ils rapprochaient leurs visages où leur désir se lisait distinctement.  
_Qui fit le premier pas ? Personne ne le saura jamais. A votre aise ..._

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ce contact chaud, doux, souple, ils l'attendaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne voulaient pas se laisser. _Oh détrompez-vous ce baiser ne resta pas en surface, du moins, pas longtemps._  
Le brun avança sa langue brûlante d'envie et la passa sensuellement sur les lèvres tremblantes de son double. Celui-ci résista avant de s'abandonner totalement. Il entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pulpeuse et permis à la langue de son frère de s'y engouffrer violemment. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus passionné, plus amoureux aussi. Le contact du piercing de Bill sur sa langue décrocha à Tom une vagues de sensations folles ... Il gémit doucement, passa ses mais autour de la nuque de son frère et le colla complètement à lui, mêlant leurs odeurs fruitées. Leurs langues râpeuses se touchaient, s'enroulaient, se séparaient, se cherchaient et se retrouvaient toujours plus passionnément. Leurs doigts se liaient, s'entrelaçaient. Ils se détachèrent à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardèrent sauvagement et recommencèrent une cascade de baisers, de caresses tendres. Leurs mains vagabondaient à présent sur leurs corps frissonnant de désir.  
Tom se mit à califourchon sur Bill, se pencha vers son cou, en y laissant de doux baisers. Il suça, mordilla cette peau douce, dorée, sucrée que son frère lui offrait. Il souleva son T-shirt et lécha son torse tremblant d'envie. Il descendit jusqu'à son aine et dessina sensuellement les contours de son tatouage.  
Il se décida enfin à passer à la vitesse supérieure : _leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent bien vite au sol croyez-moi ..._  
Il sourit en découvrant la virilité de son frère gonflée de désir pour lui qui attendait ça depuis si longtemps ! Il passa sa langue chaude dessus, arrachant des cris de plaisir à son frère ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la tentation de Tom. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et ils le savaient tous deux. Il retourna son frère et ... _Non mes amis vous n'aurez pas de détails, car même si mes idées croustillantes sont là, il est un acte trop pur et magique pour le décrire, une première fois est sacrée, bien que les partenaires aient le même sang..._  
Ils s'endormirent là, nus, enlacés, éprouvés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, amoureux comme jamais, ne pensant pas aux conséquences.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux. _Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Pourraient-ils supporter le regard des autres ? _Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent à la cuisine. Se croyant seuls, Bill poussa son frère contre la porte, entremêla leurs doigts et captura ses lèvres si désirables, douces et féroces à la fois. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin, en manque de ce contact si particulier, si passionné, si fraternel...

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un hurlement aigu, se séparèrent brutalement, cherchant du regard d'où venait ce cri. Leur mère les regardait, surprise, choquée, dégoûtée, méprisante...  
Elle s'avança vers ses fils, gifla Bill de toute ses forces et courut vers la porte.

_Fin flash back_

Le silence. Ce même silence pesant qui avait permis pourtant bien des choses hier soir. Ce silence allait-il tout gâcher ?  
Le blond s'approcha de son miroir, lui caressa tendrement sa joue rougie et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime mon ange  
- Moi aussi mon cœur

Ce silence ne briserait rien, tout irait bien pour eux, car même si leur amour était interdit, il était aussi plus fort que tout...

**auteur va se cacher en courant**

**z'avez aimé ? z'avez pas aimé ? ayez pas peur de me le dire... reviews ? comme vous voulez **

**bisOuws**


End file.
